


the curious case of a forbidden love

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s killing them both, all the lies and sneaking out, but if Derek could just stop he wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.</p><p>To every person you ask, the Hales and the Stilinskis aren’t enemies, but for all intents and purposes, Beacon Hills stands with the Argents, and Derek’s family don’t. Can’t. Won’t.</p><p>So they keep hiding.</p><p>If that’s it takes to see Stiles; to touch him and feel his kisses, Derek will gladly do it until the day he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the curious case of a forbidden love

The thing is they aren’t – they aren’t supposed to do this. Fall in love, share frantic kisses in empty rooms, have sex in their cars in the middle of the night. They just  _can’t_.

And not because of the guy thing, Stiles’ great-uncle was married to a man, and Derek grew up to stories of his great-grandfather killing himself because his husband died while at war. But this – their relationship - is a mistake, was since the beginning, probably will always be.

It’s killing them both, all the lies and sneaking out, but if Derek could just  _stop_  he wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.

To every person you ask, the Hales and the Stilinskis aren’t enemies, but for all intents and purposes, Beacon Hills stands with the Argents, and Derek’s family don’t. Can’t.  _Won’t_.

So they keep hiding.

If that’s it takes to see Stiles; to touch him and feel his kisses, Derek will gladly do it until the day he dies.

–

“We have to leave.” Stiles says one night, his face on Derek’s shoulder while Derek is sprawled on his back, looking up at the stars in a secluded place deep within the woods. “And never come back.”

Derek looks down, his hold on Stiles’ waist tightening. “What –”

“My dad started talking about marriage.” He interrupts, expressions filling with sadness and guilt. “He already has someone in mind.”

Derek tries to swallow around the lump in his throat, barely resists the urge to clutch at his heart as it beats painfully inside his chest. “You are not serious.” He accuses. “You would not abandon your father. I know it.”

“For you,” Stiles says, reaching out to run his fingers over Derek’s stubble. He loves doing it. “I would.”

When Derek meets his gaze, he knows there’s no resisting Stiles’ request. He would jump off a cliff if Stiles asked; that would be an odd feeling if he didn’t trust Stiles to never do so. “Tell me everything.”

And right then, in the middle of the night while the world sleeps, they plan their escape.

–

“No.”

“Come on, it will look cute.”

“No, Stiles. I’m not wearing a wig.” Stiles pretends to pout, but he does throw the wig on the back-seat and then proceeds to take another weird object from his  _‘super-duper-awesome-escape-bag’_. His words exactly.

“What about glasses and a fake nose?”

“I thought we were running away and not going to a costume party.” He says, then promptly berates himself for using the  _'r’_  word. Stiles doesn’t call him on it, but Derek can see his eyes darkening with regret. “We can go back.” He says softly.

“Just keep driving.”

“Stiles –”

“No, Derek.” Stiles insists. “I’m not giving up. I know this is gonna hurt my dad, and Scott. But there’s nothing I want more than to be with you. We’ve lived the lives our relatives wanted us to, it’s about the time we live the life we  _want_.”

If he looks at Stiles now they probably won’t be able to make it to the nearest motel, so Derek only reaches out for his boyfriend’s hand and squeezes it softly.

“What else do you have in there?”

Stiles smirks. “You have  _no idea_ , dude.”

–

They go to Viena and Prague.

Derek uses glasses and Stiles uses a ridiculous beanie that he stole from Scott, and Derek conforms himself to the fact that he finds his boyfriend cute in any way.

They search for houses in Viena.

He doesn’t particularly likes the city but it holds meaning to Stiles – the last place he visited with his mother – and so he agrees. They leave not two days later when some girl snaps a picture of Stiles and then asks for his autograph.

Derek likes Prague, likes the weather and the buildings. Feels at home at the Mucha Museum, and Stiles all but drags him back to the hotel muttering things like ’ _so hot talking about paitings’_ and ’ _oh my god, we can’t live at the museum Derek’_. He makes stupid ’ _draw me like one of your French girls, Derek_ ’, but he shuts up pretty quickly once Derek gets his pants open.

They check the papers sometimes, but there’s nothing about their disappearance. Not that Derek expected there to be. His mom hates dealing with the press, and Stiles’ dad has an awesome intelligence team – one Stiles always dreamed of becoming part – he doesn’t need to involve anyone else but the people he truly trusts.

Stiles thinks they don’t know they are together, Derek thinks they do. Two days later, when Stiles calls Scott with a disposable phone to tell him he’s okay, Scott says King Stilinski is working with Derek’s mother to find them. Stiles makes Derek pay for his defeat by tying him up and sucking him until Derek is writhing and begging desperately.

Such a sweet punishment.

–

“We should avoid Berlim.” Stiles says, tapping his hands on his knees as Nicki Minaj plays on the radio. “It’s too big.” Derek nods absently. “So we change cars in Dresden?”

Derek nods again, reaching out the change the radio station when it starts playing Justin Bieber for the billionth time. “I like Sweden.” He says suddenly. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Stiles turn to look at him curiously. “It’s far. I could get a job at some construction place. We could stay there.”

Stiles hums in agreement. “Good thing I’ll have you to keep me warm, then.” He winks, places a hand on Derek’s thigh. “I could become a cop.”

Derek smiles at Stiles’ sudden excitement. “You’re going to be an awesome cop.”

Stiles’ breath hitches as he squeezes Derek’s thigh softly. “I love you, you know?”

“I do.” Derek says, risking a glance at the man sitting next to him. “And I love you too.”

“Good.” Stiles laughs, beautiful and bright and so  _open_  it makes Derek’s heart ache in all the good ways.

–

They don’t make it to Sweden.

They barely make it to Rostock before they are being stopped by two police cars and one very angry Jordan Parrish.

“So stupid.” Parrish cuffs Stiles on the back of the head, glares at Derek all the way to the car. “Your father thought you were kidnapped!” He growls. “I was on vacation, you know? I was going to propose to Emily! So fucking stupid.”

“Lucky you!” Stiles snarls, squirming against Parrish’s hold. “I want to get married to the person I love too, but if you drag me back I won’t. Be. Able. To.” Parrish seems taken back by Stiles’ words, but he doesn’t release them. Only looks at Derek curiously and then his mouth opens in surprise.

They had a plan in case something like this happened. They had enough money to bribe a fucking _army_. But as soon as Parrish stepped out of the car he knew it wasn’t going to happen.

The guy is too loyal for his own good. And the determination in his eyes made Derek drop his fighting stance and settle for resignation.

“You can’t just run away because of someone.”

“Watch me.” Stiles glares, tries to free himself again and manages to kick one of cops in the stomach.

“Stiles –” Derek sighs as yet another cop goes down. “it’s not going to work.” Stiles stops immediately, looks at Derek sadly and it feels like a punch on the face.

This is their last chance, Stiles’ eyes seem to be saying, and while Derek knows it too, he is also aware of the fact that there’s no escaping anymore.

Sweden, Russia, fucking  _Antartida_. They won’t be free.

“Fuck!” Stiles shouts, dropping to his knees finally. “I don’t want to lose you.” He tells Derek.

Despite the fact that five cops and Parrish are watching them, Derek drops down to his knees in front of Stiles and pulls him into a kiss. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

–

Stiles is engulfed by his father as soon as they arrive at the Stilinski’s mansion. Derek’s mom is following the King, and soon enough Derek is being pulled into a hug too.

“You two morons.” She says, sobbing against Derek’s shoulder. It’s not until she pulls back and Derek finally sees her red face, wet with tears, that the guilty really sinks in. “No security, no phones, not a word?” She glares, cuffs Derek on the back of the head and then slumps against his shoulder again. “We were  _so_  worried.”

“I’m too relieved to yell at you right now.” King Stilinski says, holding Stiles protectively against his chest. “But I will in three minutes.  _Three minutes._ ” He repeats when Stiles begins to protest.

“What if I do the yelling for you, then?” Stiles says, finally managing to get away from his father, and stalking towards Derek with a sense of purpose Derek’s only seen in his face when they first kissed. “I am  _not_  giving up.” He says, holding Derek’s hand. “You can lock me in a tower until my hair gets like Rapunzel’s or make me marry some freaking  _Argent_  – I will run away again. And then again. And I’ll take Derek with me every  _fucking_  time.”

“Stiles, what the hell are you –”

“King Stilinski,” Derek’s mother interrupts, eyes narrowed in that same way that always made Derek hide in fear when he was a kid. But he’s not a kid, and if he wants his mother’s respect, if he wants to be  _with_  Stiles, he can’t be scared anymore. “I think we have a misunderstanding in our hands.”

“I believe we do, Queen Hale.” Stiles’ father agrees finally. “I’m not going to order you to marry an Argent, son.” He tells Stiles. “And I’m not going to tell you to stop loving Derek, either. I would  _never_  do that.”

That’s – Derek blinks – that’s unexpected.

“Someone, who’s been  _dealt_  with, was spreading some rumors.” King Stilinski gestures towards his men, and they all nod. “It’s not going to happen again.”

Derek’s mom nods in agreement, then she’s taking the three steps separating them and pulling Stiles into a hug. “Welcome to the family.” Derek can hear her whisper.

_Oh._

–

“We should go to Sweden anyway.” Stiles says later as they walk around the garden, Parrish following them close. ’ _Just to say goodbye’_ , Stiles’ dad had said and then proceeded to give Derek the scariest look he ever received.

“When we’re not grounded and in risk of being shipped off to Japan?  _Separately?_ ”

Stiles snorts, squeezes Derek’s hand. “Yeah. We have time, don’t we?”

“Yeah.” Derek smiles, kisses Stiles gently,  _promising._ “We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek + misunderstandings is my thang
> 
> come check me out on [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
